


Her Shame

by Johnstonmara353



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnstonmara353/pseuds/Johnstonmara353
Summary: What really happened between Andrea and Shane on the way back from their run. How does Daryl react when he finds out?
Relationships: Andrea/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Her Shame

Her Shame

Andrea/Daryl

Summary: What really happened between Andrea and Shane on the way back from their run. How does Daryl react when he finds out?

Andrea felt disgusting as she slammed the car door. Her entire body covered in sweat and dirt. She could feel the blood running down her legs. Her neck’s aching from the cuts that the concrete had caused. She knew her thighs were already bruised. The back of her head aching from the hair being pulled from the roots. She could feel the scratches on the back of her neck from his fingernails. Luckily for her, most of her injuries were hidden under her clothes and hair. She didn’t want to make a big deal about it. She just wanted to see Hershel.

Carol and Maggie were immediately at her side. Ushering her away from the car and the groups prying eyes. Daryl could see her hands shaking as Maggie took her gun from her grasp. Slipping the gun into the bag that was thrown over her shoulder. Daryl watched Andrea’s face, from a distance, glare at Shane over her shoulder. The look of disgust pointed in his direction could have been seen from space. The smirk on Shane’s face made the redneck’s stomach turn. It was a smirk of satisfaction. He could see the fresh scratches on his neck. His zipper still undone. If anyone else was taking the information in as he was, they weren’t letting on. But he could see Rick in the tree line close by. He was doing as he was; taking the information in. Once Andrea was away from the car, Rick stepped out of the trees. Calling for Shane as he did so. Asking the man to join him on his walk of the farm. Daryl watching Shane take a last look at the blonde woman that was walking away before quickly joining Rick on his walk. 

They had been gone far too long. Daryl knew when they left. He was watching them from the behind the barn as they pulled out of the Greene farm. It was barely daylight when they left for the town over. It was now almost dark outside. The entire group, including Hershel, was beginning to become concerned. And Dale had been bugging him for the last several hours to go and look for her. Now he was regretting not going. Andrea never went on runs, and she had never gone on a run with Shane alone. She had wanted to stay close to camp when she wasn’t looking for Sophia. She liked staying close to Dale and helping Glenn with the RV. But that morning she had been excited about doing something other than searching in the woods. She had been wanting to do something different in those past few days. Bugging Daryl to take her hunting. Bugging Glenn to allow her to go on runs with them. Shane had asked her to go the night before. They were sitting around the fire and her eyes lit up when he asked her. Everyone spent the rest of the night laughing at how excited she was. 

He saw the blood on the back of her shirt as Carol and Maggie led her to the house. He could hear Maggie yelling for her father before they even reached the steps. He watched Lori out of the corner of his eyes holler for Carl to stay with Dale. Daryl could see the look on the young boys face. He wanted to know what was happening. What was wrong with his friend. He was incredibly close to their blonde sharpshooter. He helped her every day on top of the RV. Her teaching him to use the scope of the rifle. And him teaching her patience with his endless questions. Now, Dale holding him from running to the porch steps after her. 

When Daryl glanced back at the porch, Hershel was waiting for Andrea at the door. Cleaning his hands on a wash clothe as he held open the screen. Daryl watched her move up the porch steps. Her movements were careful and slow. She braced against Maggie with every step. She was in pain. Something had happened. Daryl wasn’t a stupid man. If she had been attacked by a walker Shane would have taken it down before it could have scratched her up. If she would have taken a fall why wasn’t Shane more concerned? 

Daryl knew why. 

Shane had fucked up. 

Daryl ran to the house, bounding up the front steps and through the screen door, catching a glimpse of Hershel as he led Andrea into the spare bedroom, closing the door behind them. For a moment, he just stared at the door; left wondering. Carol sat on the couch waiting. Wringing her hands in her lap, avoiding his glare as he looked for an answer. She looked just as confused and worried as he did. Maggie came in with Hershel’s medical bag, gave him a sad smile, and proceeded to the bedroom. Slamming the door closed behind her. No one was talking. No one was giving any answer as to why one of their own came back from a simple run covered in scrapes, bruises and blood and can barely walk. And it was beginning to piss him off. 

“What’s wrong with her, Carol?” he asked, a little too harshly. 

She shook her head. Slightly shaking like a frightened kitten. “She hasn’t said anything. The entire walk to the porch, she said nothing. Maggie and I both tried to get her to tell us what happened, but she wouldn’t talk. Wouldn’t tell us where she was hurt. Wouldn’t tell us if she was bite by a walker.”

Daryl paced the room as he waited and listened to Carol continue on. If she had been bite, Shane wouldn’t have brought her back. If she had been scratched, the same results would have occurred. Shane would have told them she had been bit. But the more Daryl thought and the more he paced; he thought of Otis. Shane had killed Otis in cold blood. He could have killed Andrea and lied to all of them. He almost wanted to go hunt Shane down and beat the answers out of him. 

Finally Hershel opened the door, Maggie behind him carrying the same black bag. He nodded his head and continued drying his hands. “She’s fine, just tired.” Maggie placed the bag on the coffee table. Hershel stopping in the doorway, turning and facing the three of them. “I’m only gonna say this once. Shane leaves my property tonight. No excuses. No exceptions.” Maggie nodded beside him, picked up her shotgun, and ran out the screen door. 

“Can I see her?” Daryl asked. He had almost whispered it. Carol looking at him in surprise at how tender he was being. But Daryl knew if he carried his aggressive tone into that room, he could ruin the friendship he had built with the blonde woman. He didn’t want her to shut down and go back to how she behaved after Amy died. 

Hershel looked almost hesitant, but nodded. “I want her to stay inside for a few days. She won’t like it, but it’s for her own good. And if Shane comes in my home, I won’t hesitate.”

He nodded. He wasn’t worried about Shane at the moment. He was worried about his friend who was hurting on the other side of the door. He would personally deal with Shane later. It didn’t matter if he laid a finger on her or not. Something happened to her. He opened the bedroom door, slowly, giving her time to react in case she wanted to back away. When he saw no one on the other side of the door, Daryl closed it behind him. 

Andrea laid on her side facing away from the door. Hershel had draped a blanket over her. Maggie helping her change from her bloody and torn clothes into a pair of her cotton short and baggy t-shirt. It was much better than what she had been wearing before. The jeans had been rubbing against the brushes on her hips and thighs. The sound of the door opening had startled her for a moment. But she had relaxed after hearing Hershel sentence Shane to his fate. It didn’t mean she wanted to be bothered. She had asked Maggie to get everyone to leave her be for a while. She just wanted to sleep and forget the entire day ever happened. “Go away,” she muttered, not asking who it was or what they wanted. 

Daryl cleared his throat. Walking around the side of the bed, kicking off his shoes, and sitting as far away from her as possible. Finally getting a look at her face. A bruise was starting to form around her neck. The cuts on her chest still violently red even with the medication Hershel had placed on it. The scratches on her arm was now covered with gauze. “What did he do?” He whispered, watching her face.

Andrea flinched away at his words. That was why she had wanted to be left alone. She hadn’t wanted to answer that question. She wanted to be left alone to process what happened. She tucked her head further into the pillows, pulling her arm up to cover her face. “Nothing. We ran into a dozen walkers. Took them all out. I took a fall.” She said it almost robotic. As if she had been rehearsing that story in her head the entire ride back to camp. 

Daryl turned and saw her face. The perfect face that he stared at while she kept watch on top of the RV. But with all the perfection her face held, she wasn’t a good liar. The girl couldn’t lie her way out of a murder she didn’t commit. That’s what made him fond of her. She still had her morals. She still wanted to do the right thing in a world that was falling apart. And he knew she wouldn’t lie to him. Wouldn’t bullshit her way out of telling the truth. Except now. And that pissed him off. Pissed that she felt she needed to lie. “Cut the bullshit. What did he do?”

Andrea tried to pull herself from the bed. She wanted to leave. Wanted to get as far away from him as possible. She pushed down against the bed, trying to push her body into a sitting position. But her body wouldn’t allow it. She was too tired from fighting. Too tired from having her body beaten and abused. Too emotionally tired from losing the trust that she had freely given to someone. “It doesn’t matter. I’m fine,” she muttered. Pulling the blanket tighter around her body. 

Daryl was trying to hold his frustration in. She wanted to rip Shane’s head off. But Rick was handling that situation with Maggie outside. He hoped they were handling the situation. Because someone needed to be there for her. Someone needed to get her to talk. Someone needed to be there for her to scream at; lash out at. He was willing to be that person for her. He wanted to be her punching bag if that’s what she needed. “Like hell you are. You can’t even move.” Daryl slowly laid down, facing her. Maintaining his distance. Leaving the covers wrapped around her body. He didn’t want her to feel threatened. And didn’t want to do anything to make Hershel throw him out of the room. “What did he do?” he whispered softly. 

She buried her face in the pillows for a moment. Wanting to hide away from the questioning. And dreaded the questioning that was sure to come once word was out around the camp. She let out a loud, frustrated moan before glaring at the redneck that laid next to her. “I fucked Shane, Daryl. What do you want from me? I made a mistake.” She glanced up at him for a moment, resting her head on her arm to do so. Her hand squeezed the fabric of the pillow so hard her knuckles were turning white. She couldn’t even make herself sound convincing. She was trying so hard to be strong that it was causing her walls to crumble around her. 

He shook his head. His eyes glued to her face. Focusing on the tears that made their way slowly down her cheek. Reaching a hand to wipe her tears away; surprised that she didn’t flinch away from his gentle touch. Her skin was still as soft as her remembered. He hadn’t had the chance to touch her in weeks. And he found any reason to do so. “I want to know what he did. You didn’t fuck Shane. You wouldn’t fuck Shane.” His tone serious, but his voice low. 

Suddenly, Andrea was gone.

She had kissed him; that was her first mistake. She had wanted it. Wanted it more than anything in that moment. She had taken down a half dozen walkers and unjammed her gun while doing it. When she had grabbed his cock she had meant it. Had wanted to get his attention. And even when he pulled her by her hair into his lap and kissed her; she had wanted it. A hot make out session after taking down a bunch of walkers. That was what she wanted. To feel another warm body against her own. She started to panic when Shane had pushed the car door opened, forced her out, and tried to force her to her knees. He had succeeded once, but she fought back to her feet. That was not something she had agreed to. 

He pushed her hard towards the front of the car. Laughing at her as she stumbled and cried out. “Shane, what the fuck?”It was the first time she had felt real fear. Coming face to face with a walker was nothing compared to a violent man. It was the first time she realized that Shane could kill her and no one would question what had happened to her. He could make up whatever story he wanted and they would believe him. No matter what he did to her in those moment, she knew no one would believe her. 

Shane didn’t say anything. He pushed her against the front side of the car. Pinning her there with his body. He quickly took her gun from her waist band and tossed it in the front seat of the car. Andrea tried to get away. Tried to run towards the woods, but he pinned her to the metal with a grip that was sure to bruise. His hand wrapping around the back of her neck, he lowered his mouth to her the sensitive skin and bit down. A whimper left her lips as she felt the skin break. He shoved a hand between their bodies. Forcing her jeans open and shoving his hand inside. 

Andrea knew she wouldn’t be ready for him. This was not something she had been planning. All she had wanted to do was kiss this man. Suddenly, Shane forced his fingers inside her, causing her to cry out. The tears that had gone unshed were now pouring down her face. She blindly scratched at the mans face. Feeling the skin tearing under her fingertips. Scratching at the hand that was wrapped around her neck. Trying to pull her body away from this assaulting hands. 

Shane quickly pulled his hand from her pants, grabbing both her hands in his and forcing them behind her back. Forcing her body against his. Trapping her between his body and the hot metal of the car. One hand still holding both hers behind her back, he brought the other to her neck. Taking a handful of her hair and jerking it backwards. She could feel the hair rip from her head. The searing pain pulsing through her brain. She tried to move her body, tried to kick and bite. But he was too strong and weighed twice as much as she did. 

Shane smirked from her efforts. Forcing his mouth down on hers. Bruising her lips with his teeth. “Be good and you’ll enjoy it,” he whispered.

Andrea fought harder to get away. Twisting her body. Attempting to bite down when he tried to kiss her again. “Fucking stop, Shane,” she screamed. Not that it would do her any good to scream. They were too far away from the farm for anyone to hear her and its not like a walker was gonna save her. But still she yelled and fought with everything she had. 

Finally he had had enough with her resistance. He suddenly let her go and spins her around. Forcing her to bend over the hood of the car. A hand on the back of her neck, forcing her face against the steaming hot metal of the little car. His other hand undoing his belt and jerking her pants down to her knees. She tried to kick, but Shane’s weight against her hips restrained them in place. “Stay still, Andrea.” he said, harshly. She could feel him throbbing against her thighs. And even though she knew what was coming, when Shane suddenly buried himself inside her, she still screamed. Still couldn’t stop the tears from running down her face. The pain that ripped through her back and pelvis was one she had never experienced. It was searing her right down to the nerves. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out again and again. Wanting to stay quiet in hopes of returning to camp as if nothing had happened. But he was ripping her apart. Tearing her physically and mentally from the inside out. With every thrust of his hip, her pelvis slammed into the metal of the car. Cutting the soft skin on her stomach. Bruising the tops of her thighs and knees. His hand twisting violently in her hair as she tried to jerk away. Putting up as much fight as her body would allow. He pushed her face back against the hood of the car. Her temple connecting with the metal making her dizzy for a moment. 

“I told you to stay still,” he said, as he pulled out of her and forced her on her back. His hand wrapping around her throat. Ripping her jean and panties from her body. Pinning her thighs open with his hips. Forcing her to look at him. Forcing her to see who she belonged to. Letting her know that she started it and she was damn sure gonna finish it. 

Andrea froze when she saw the look on Shane’s face. She had never seen eyes so black in her life. Never seen the look of the dead inside the living. This was a man she trusted. A man she had defended and never turned her back on. A man that she now saw as pure evil. He had lured her out here on purpose. Had wanted to spend more time with her. Wanted to make her feel special and important by taking her on a run. Allowing her to get a good high off killing those walkers before putting her right back in her place. He wanted to get her high to crush her. To make her so dependent on him, she wouldn’t look anywhere else. He was marking her as his. With every bite mark her left on her breast. With every bruise he left on her neck and thighs. She was now his. 

His hand tightened around her neck. Slamming her head back against the car. She clawed at his arms and hands. But he didn’t stop. His adrenaline was so high, he wasn’t feeling the pain she was inflicting. He slammed his hard dick back inside of her body. Causing her to yelp out. Her screams and cries turning into the sound an injured dog would make. Her throat sore from screaming and struggling for air. Her skin on fire from the hot metal pressing into her back and hips. And Shane’s hip steadily moving faster, tearing the most sensitive part of her body. The tears streaming down her face as she finally gave up the fight. Her entire body relaxed. Forcing him to hold up her weight. 

Shane smiled. “You’re gonna be a good girl.” He whispered as his hips moved fast. Andrea’s throat burning from holding back her screams. 

Andrea closed her eyes. Waiting for the pain to stop. Waiting and hoping he would just kill her and tell them it was an accident. She had survived Amy’s death. Had survived watching her friend burn up in an explosion. 

She had survived.

But she didn’t want to survive this. 

Suddenly, Andrea sits up. Unaware that she had drifted off. Unaware that she had been telling Daryl the entire story. The pain on her face was apparent, but she fought her own feelings. She didn’t want to let him win. She didn’t want him to see that he had destroyed her. She was tired of being weak. She threw a nasty look in Daryl’s direction and spoke. And although she saw tears in his eyes, her tone, frustration, and anger didn’t waver. “Fine. He took what he wanted like he always does. Is that what you want to hear, Daryl? I was too weak to save myself from a man I trusted. He raped me.”

Daryl laid his hand out on the bed, hoping she would take it at some point. Wanting her to reach for him. Wanting her to need him. Daryl wanted to be whatever she needed. He wanted to do whatever she wanted. All he needed to her to do was say the words. “Do you know where you went a minute ago?” 

Andrea glanced up, fear and confusion written across her face. She didn’t want to remember what he did to her. She didn’t want to be reminded of him every time she saw the marks on her body. She was frozen in that moment. The moment when her body no longer became hers. The moment when her voice wasn’t heard. She had begged him to stop. Had cried for him to let her go. Her words went unheard. “I….” she started. Trying to articulate what she was reliving and feeling. Trying to get the words out. Trying to force her hands from shaking when she brushed her bloody hair behind her ear. “I keep going back there,” she whispered. Her body beginning to shake. “Every time I close my eyes I see his face. The smirk on his face. The anger in his eyes.” She wiped her nose on the back of her trembling hand. Daryl was just watching her. Allowing her to say whatever she needed to say. Whatever came out of her mouth, he was willing to hear. Willing to be the person that would listen. “I trusted him. I defended him. I went against everyone for him. And he was the one I should have been afraid of.” Andrea’s eyes met his, closing her eyes for a moment before speaking. “He raped me because I told him to stop. He raped me because he said I was his.”

That is what Daryl needed to hear. He wanted to hear it all. Every vile thing she had to say. Every truth she had to tell. He wanted to hear it. It would give him more reason to hunt down Shane and put a bullet between his eyes. “Did Hershel take care of you?” he whispered. Daryl didn’t know what Hershel knew. Hadn’t asked if she had told him the extent of her injuries. 

She nodded. Remembering Shane not using a condom. Only thinking about it when Maggie had handed her the morning after pill she had picked up on one of her pharmacy runs. As an experienced attorney a rape exam and they need for medication was not beyond her knowledge. It was, however, more difficult than she had ever imagined when she was the victim. “Penicillin and the morning after pill.” She swallowed hard. Not knowing how much information to tell him. How much he needed to know versus how much he wanted to know. She decided on minimizing the situation for his benefit. She told him about the rape. He didn’t need to know to details. “It’s mostly just cuts and bruises.” She caught him glancing at the bruises on her neck and the cuts on her arms. “Hershel took care of everything.” Andrea didn’t want to talk about the antibiotic medication that Hershel needed her to use for the tears between her legs. Or the fact that Hershel wanted to check her more personal injuries again in a few days in case an infection sets in. It wasn’t embarrassing enough to be violently raped by someone you considered a friend, but now she had to have someone personally examine her over and over that she also had to see everyday. 

Daryl moved closer and was surprised when she didn’t pull away. He needed to be closer to her. Needed to feel that warm skin and her heart beat. It wasn’t something he had done before. A hand on her back when he led her through a door was an intimate as he got. “Can I?”

Andrea smiled. It was a faint smile, but it was there. The light in her eyes was still dull. It probably would be for some time. It warmed her slightly seeing the gentle side the Daryl. There was no roughness to his words. There was no fast movements to his gestures. “I’m not afraid of you, Daryl. I’m not even afraid of Shane.” she ducked her face away. Trying to force the tears to stop falling. As if she could some how control the feelings that had been bottled up inside her since Shane shoved her from the car. It wasn’t fear that she felt. Andrea knew she was safe, surrounded by people that would protect her. No, it wasn’t fear. It was embarrassment and shame. She felt ruined. But those words wouldn’t leave her lips. It was than that she understood why so many assault victims that she spoke to had a difficult time explaining their experience. It was a deep feeling. Something that no one would understand until they experience it themselves. As she looked into Daryl’s eyes, she searched for the words she was comfortable using. After a moment, she went with the first words that appeared in front of her eyes when she closed her eyes. “All I feel is dirty. I feel embarrassed. I feel like it’s my fault. I should have stayed on the damn farm. I should have listened to Dale when he said to stay away from him. All I wanted was to kiss him. I didn’t ask for this,” she whispered. She acted as if she could barely touch her own skin. Pulling on the baggy shirt with the look of disgust on her face. She hadn’t gotten the chance to wash all the dirt and blood from her body before she had changed into the clothes that were offered to her. 

Daryl took her hand in his. Bring it to his chest. Her fingers were shaking in his hand. The blood still coated underneath her fingernails. Her hands had once been soft, now they were becoming calloused from the constant shooting lessons and the constant need to carry her machete wherever she went. Daryl watched her face as his thumb brushed over the bruises on her temple. It was amazed that she had remained conscious after that particular blow. As he searched her eyes, looking for answers to questions he hadn’t asked, he could see the fatigue and tiredness. The tears were gone, but so was that spark that made her more alive. The light was gone now; and so was the take no shit attitude that Andrea usually carried with her. Now she looked broken. The same look she carried with her for weeks after Amy died. He didn’t want her to go back to the place. To feel like a victim. She needed to take some of the control she lost back. “I’m sure Maggie or Carol would be happy to help you clean up,” he whispered. Keeping his eyes trained on her face. 

Her hand gripped his shirt, pulling herself closer to him. Daryl didn’t dare move as she buried her face in his neck. Shaking her head violently. “God, I don’t want anyone else seeing me like this. I can’t stand to see the pity in their eyes.” His hand wrapped around the back of her neck. His touch was gentle. His skin barely touching hers. She was surrounded by the scent of him. The familiar sound of his breath in her ear. For the first moment in the last several hours, she felt safe. 

He paused for a moment. The gears in his brain turning. He stroked the back of her neck, gently. Knowing the scratches on her skin were still fresh. Allowing her a moment to just be. Allowing her to relax in his arms as long as she needed. But he wanted her to clean up. Wanted her to feel comfortable and be able to sleep without having blood and dirt rubbing against her skin. Reminding her of the days events every time she moved. He nuzzled his nose in her hair. Smelling the sweat and dirt that had accumulated due to her ordeal. “If you let me get up, I might have an idea.” Daryl hadn’t wanted to move. Hadn’t wanted to leave her for even a moment. But he wanted to help her. Wanted to give her everything she wanted, even if it made him uncomfortable. 

She pouted for a moment. Holding onto him tighter. Wanting to keep her safety net surrounding her for a little while longer. All she wanted to do was sleep and hope her dreams wouldn’t be of Shane’s face. She also wanted to get the blood washed off her body. Wanted to not smell the scent of iron in her hair or his scent on her skin. She pushed her body away from his. Tightening the blanket around her as she nodded for him to do what he needed to. 

Daryl got up from the bed. Rubbing his hand down the side of her blanket covered arm. “I’ll be right back,” he assured her before walking to the door. Daryl glanced over his shoulder as he heard the softest whimper. He didn’t know if it was from fear or pain, but he wasn’t gonna leave her alone for long and find out. 

Daryl stepped out the door, quietly closing it behind him. Maggie and Hershel were waiting in the living room; Carol had already disappeared back outside. Hershel glanced up from the book he was reading; medical bag ready at his feet. Maggie dropped the old magazine she had been flipping through before reaching for another one. 

Daryl watched as Hershel nudged her into attention. Maggie glanced up, tossing the stapled pieces of paper back to the floor, no longer interested in its contents. “Is she okay?” the younger girl asked quickly. Her hands rubbing nervously on her jean covered thighs. 

Daryl shrugged. “As okay as can be expected,” he scratched the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. Not wanting to betray the things that Andrea had told him, but wanting to make her more comfortable. Wanting to help her wash the day off her wounded body. 

Maggie smiled. Daryl was a man of few words. A man that would take your secrets to his grave, but also a man that didn’t know how to ask for help. “Just ask, Daryl. Whatever she needs.”

He nodded. Glancing at the young girls face, then back at the ground. “She wants to clean herself up, but she can’t stand on her own. She doesn’t want anyone to see her.”

Hershel stood from his chair. Placing his book on the coffee table and gesturing to Maggie. “I have a shower chair in the upstairs bathroom. My wife used it before she got sick.” 

Maggie was already running up the stairs. “I got it.” Daryl glanced up and smirked at Maggie’s retreating form. That girl never ran out of energy. Easily keeping up with the rest of the group while they were out searching the woods for Sophia. Walking the perimeter with Andrea every morning. She was up for any challenge the group threw at her. 

Hershel shook his head, almost smiling. “That girl always wanted an older sister. Always complained that she didn’t have an older sister to look out for her like she looked out for Beth.” He nodded towards the closed door. “Maggie would do anything for Andrea.” Daryl knew that to be true. Since Amy had died, Andrea had given up on living. Wanted to die so badly that she was willing to blow herself up. But ever since they got to the farm, she had been different. Andrea had come out of her shell. Spending more time with him in the woods. Spending most of her night talking with Maggie on the porch. Those two had become almost inseparable. Daryl saw a little bit of Amy in Maggie. The natural sweetness to her personality. But she also had a lot of Andrea in her. More piss and vinegar than anything else running through those veins. But Maggie was good for Andrea. It gave her someone to watch over. Someone she could teach. Someone she would protect. 

Daryl nodded. “We all would.” He paused for a moment. He wasn’t sure if he should bring up the fact that Andrea was in pain in the next room. Was it something that was to be expected? Was it pain that would lessen after the hot shower or would it get worse? “Hershel, I heard Andrea whimpering when I left the room. I’m sure she’s hurting, but I’m not sure what we can do about it.”

Hershel began to dig through his medical bag. Pulling out a small syringe and clear vial. “I’ll give her a shot of Morphine after her shower. Hopefully, it’ll make her sleep through the night.” 

Daryl glanced out the screen door. Wondering what had happened to Rick and Shane. He saw Carl running around the yard chasing what looked like a small squirrel. Carol and Lori were hanging laundry out on the clothes line. The men were nowhere to be seen. He would have assumed Rick would have been in the house to check on his best sharpshooter by now. 

Daryl turned his attention back to the older man that was now sterilizing equipment. Most of the items that were covering the table, Daryl couldn’t tell anyone what they were. But he did know what a spectrum looked like when he saw one. The anger building in his veins all over again. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened with Shane?” he grunted. 

Hershel shrugged. For a man of God, he didn’t seem too concerned about a man’s life. He had wanted to keep a barn full of his reanimated friends for a cure, but looked as if couldn’t have cared less if Shane was gutted in front of him. “I heard a gun shot earlier. Either Rick killed him or Maggie did. Maggie came back twenty minutes after the shot, but didn’t say anything.”

Daryl just nodded. Meeting the man’s eyes for the first time since he left the room. “Good.” He didn’t have to worry about Shane anymore. He could focus on Andrea. She needed someone to take care of her. To focus solely on her for a little while. 

Maggie came stumbling back down the stairs with the chair in hand. She grabbed a set of towels, her shampoo and a few things of body wash. “It just folds out like a normal walker would, except this one has a seat that she can use. She should be able to do everything herself this way. And the bathroom in her room is wheelchair accessible.”

Daryl nodded as he took the chair from her. “Thank you,” he whispered, catching her gaze for a moment. He was conveying more than just his thanks for the chair and soap. He was thanking her for so many things. For bringing Andrea back to him. For giving her someone to watch after and take care of. And for doing what no one else would have done. By the look in her eyes, Daryl knew who killed Shane. He knew that the woman standing in front of him had taken that fatal shot. He knew Rick wouldn’t have been able to kill his best friend. His police partner. He would have asked him to leave first. The man had slept with his wife and raped a woman that trusted him with her life. No, Rick wouldn’t have been able to take that shot. Maggie was like Andrea. She knew the facts and took the actions that she deemed appropriate. It was a swift, fair sentence as far as she was concerned. Shane was a threat. He always had been a threat. But no one wanted to do anything about it. Until now. Hurting Andrea had pushed the young woman to her breaking point. 

He gave her one final glance before turning back to the door. Carrying the basket of towels and body washes and the shower chair. Daryl pushed the door open, closing it softly behind him. He watched the blonde that was curled up on her side. Still covered in the blankets that Hershel left with her. 

From the sound of the door closing, Andrea glanced over her shoulder. Observing the objects in his hands with skepticism. “What’s that?” 

Daryl took the shower chair into the bathroom, set it up quickly and went back to her. He didn’t want her waiting for an answer longer than necessary. Not knowing would only make her anxiety worse; no matter how small the question seemed to him. “Hershel had a shower chair in the upstairs bathroom. That way you can do it yourself. No one has to see you if you don’t want them to.” He showed her the shower gel and shampoo that Maggie had given her to use, including the peach color wash clothes. Setting them on the floor of the bathroom before silently standing in the doorway to the. Waiting for her to make the next move. 

Andrea smiled. It didn’t reach her eyes, but it was a smile nonetheless. He watched her as she began to move. Pulling herself into a painful sitting position on the side of the bed. The blanket still covering her lower half. A slight blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. Her fingers playing with the loose strands that were coming loose on the blanket. “Thank you, Daryl.”

He blushed, taking a step towards her to help her to her feet. “Don’t worry about it.” 

She didn’t move. Didn’t look up at him. Her body was battered and bruised. And for a moment, Andrea was terrified of his reaction. “Daryl, before I get up.” She paused. Looking for the right words to describe what he would see once the blanket was gone. But there were no right words. Andrea, herself, had no idea how bad her injuries really were. “The bruises look worse than they are. Hershel said that I’m fine.” And physically she would eventually be fine. But that wasn’t gonna stop the initial shock that they would both have. 

Daryl nods. This was an entirely new situation for him. He had never known someone that had been sexually assaulted. Never had to comfort an old girlfriend over anything bigger than a fight with her parents or friends. His mother hadn’t prepared him to deal with anything of this magnitude. But he could remember the bruises on his mothers face and arms from his father knocking her around. He could handle bruises. He could handle blood and guts. He couldn’t handle seeing the marks that a man made, against a woman he cared about, in violence. 

Andrea takes his hand and stands from the bed; the blanket dropping at her feet. A shiver runs through her body as she is finally exposed to him. The bruises on her thighs uncovered. The marks already starting to turn black. Red tracks stained her skin from the blood that had dripped down her legs. Daryl could remember her fighting off a walker inside the RV bathroom and coming out looking better than she did now. She had been pissed off and bloody, but nothing like this. 

Daryl tried not to react. Grinding his teeth until his jaw ached. His eyes focusing on her face instead of the marks that had been left on her skin. Just holding onto her hand; giving her time to catch her balance. He wanted to allow her to do everything she could on her own. The more she was able to accomplish on her own the more normal she would feel. 

As she took a step, she almost crumbled under her own weight. Her hips refusing to cooperate. The bruises and swelling around her pelvic bone sending a fresh wave of white hot pain shooting through her body. “Fuck,” she muttered. Trying not to double over from the pressure in her lower abdomen. 

Daryl offered his arm; giving her more leverage. And smiled as he watched her grind her teeth and groan in frustration. Wanting to push herself. Wanting to jump right to being back to normal. Her body wasn’t gonna let that happen. “Take your time. There’s no hurry,” he said softly. 

Andrea just nodded. Focusing on her breathing. Waiting for the ache in her pelvis to stop before trying again. She wanted to cry she was so frustrated. Her body refusing to cooperate with her brain. Pure stubbornness wasn’t gonna help her now. As she took another tentative step, bracing her weight against Daryl’s arm, she made her way slowly into the bathroom. Balancing her weight between Daryl and the sink. Glancing up at him. “Sorry about this,” She muttered, as she lowered herself to the closed toilet seat. Watching as Daryl began laying out the things that she would need. 

Daryl turned back to the woman that was sitting in front of him. He brushed the hair from her face. Careful not to touch the cut on her forehead. “Stop apologizing.”

Daryl turned on the hot and cold water. Thanking the Lord above that Hershel’s hot water heater ran off gas and they still had plenty of it from the cars in the neighboring town. He tested the water that was still running a little cold for his comfort, and turned the hot water until the valve was fully open. “Let’s let it run for a minute to make sure it’s warm enough.”

Andrea nodded. Pulling the gray baggy t shirt over her head. Ignoring the fact that Daryl was now bright red. Trying to look anywhere but at her body. It was sweet to see a man still blush at the sight of a woman taking her shirt off. She hadn’t seen that since she was with her high school boyfriend. “It’s fine, Daryl,” she whispered. “I’m gonna need your help.” Her shoulders were bruised from Shane holding her down and throwing her against the hood of the car. 

Daryl’s ears perked up. His eyes catching hers. Her hair covering most of her body, as she was hunched over. Resting her chest against her crossed legs. He could now see the bruises on her back. The scratches and the hand prints from being repeatedly struck. The bite mark on her shoulder was gonna need to be covered in antibiotic cream. She was completely battered and bruised in front of him. She almost reminded him of a dog at the pound that nobody wanted. She looked defeated. For the first time since he met her, he saw all hope leave her eyes. And that terrified him. 

Andrea glanced up. She was uncomfortable with Daryl seeing her body. He had seen her naked plenty of times before. But he had never undressed her before. She had never needed his help to take her clothes off. “Can you unhook my bra, please? It hurts to reach.”

Daryl reached for her back, unhooking the bra with two fingers. Noticing the size for his next clothing run. He stepped back. Focusing his eyes back on the tile floor. 

Andrea slipped the bra off her shoulders and down her arms before tossing it towards the door where her shirt had landed. She pulled the socks from her feet before she sat back against the cold porcelain. Her blonde curls now not long enough to cover her body. Her breasts now exposed to him. He could see the nasty teeth marks on her right breast. The bruises and cuts on her ribs. He prayed none of her cuts and bites would scar. The last thing she needed was a constant reminder of what one of their group members did to her. 

Daryl offered his hand to her. The faster he could get her in the shower, the faster she could get some rest. And the faster Hershel could give her the medication to take away her pain. “Come on before the hot water runs out.”

She took his hand, allowing him to assist her in standing. Holding her eye contact as she slid the cotton shorts and panties down her legs. His eyes never left hers. 

He helped her into the shower chair. Handing her the wash cloth and soaps that Maggie had provided and closed the curtain. Wanting to give her as much privacy as possible, but also wanting to be there if she needed help. “I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

Andrea paused for a few moments. A fresh round of tears falling. He didn’t have to be there. He didn’t have to help her. The last intimate conversation they had shared was after she shot him. And yet, there he was. Never leaving her side. Never turning her away. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Ten minutes go by, Andrea had cleaned her entire body. Cringing as the soap and hot water burned the open cuts between her legs. Almost crying out as she carefully cleaned the angry bite mark on her chest. The skin hadn’t broken that deep. It was more bruised than anything else. The bite mark on her shoulder was another story. Small amounts of blood still seeped from the wound. All she could do was continue pouring water and soap over it. Hoping it wouldn’t become infected. She watched the water fall onto the shower floor. She hadn’t thought she had bleed much during the attack. But the bloody water that swirled down the drain told a very different tale. “Daryl?” she whispered.

His ears perked up. He was sitting on the floor by the door. Feeling as if he were protecting her from something. Keeping the door securely closed. “Yeah.” He stretched as he pulled himself from the tile. 

Andrea bit her bottom lip. He had been so quiet she had thought he might have left. She smiled a little to herself, realizing that he had waited for her in complete silence. It was more than most had ever done for her. “Can you help me wash my hair? I can’t do it myself.” She said, a hint of shyness in her voice. Embarrassed to ask for help with such a basic thing. 

He cleared his throat. Picking up the bottle of shampoo from the floor and walking to the edge of the shower curtain. “Can I open the curtain?”

“Yes, Daryl,” she whispered. 

He pulled the curtain back. His eyes automatically finding hers. He craved those bright green eyes. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather I get Maggie?” It was an honest question. He knew women were more comfortable with other women. And from what he had observed over the last few weeks, Andrea was completely comfortable with Maggie. 

She smiled over her shoulder. Handing him the mobile shower head. She appreciated his gestures more than he would ever know. She could see he was trying so hard to help her. Trying to make suggestions that would make her more comfortable. “It’s not the first time you’ve seen me naked, Daryl. You watch me at the pond sometimes. The horses get spooked and run off when you come around,” she said. She had known he had been watching her for a few weeks. She had never seen him, but she always knew he was there. He was the only one on the farm the horses disliked enough to run off into the pasture. It hadn’t bothered her that he was there. It made her feel safer with him nearby. Knowing she could bathe in the pond without having to worry about walkers attacking her from behind, made her want to do it more. 

Daryl took the shower head and began to wet her bloody and tangled blonde hair. He had suspected she had known he was there all along. He never felt good about himself for watching her. But he couldn’t stop. “This isn’t the same thing.”

Andrea shook her head. “No it’s not.” Taking the sprayer as he began to shampoo the dirt and blood from her hair. Using the water to keep her body warm while Daryl massaged her broken scalp. “I trust you. That’s why.”

Daryl didn’t say anything. That’s what it boiled down to. She trusted him. She was exposing her body to him while at her most vulnerable and trusting him not to hurt her. It angered him to even be in that position. To have to prove his trust to her. 

He smiled to himself. Running his fingers through her hair. Loosening the dirt that had caked in her blonde curls. “I’m gonna have to wash your hair a few times to get everything out.”

She nodded, using the wash cloth to cover herself. “That’s fine,” she muttered. The gears in her head began to turn the longer she sat with her back to the man that was cleaning up another man’s mess. She had been in her own agony for the last few hours. She didn’t know what was happening outside the house. She had seen Shane leave with Rick. She had seen Maggie storm out of the room once Hershel was done with his exam. But no one had said anything. “Where’s Shane?”

Daryl felt the chill run up his spine. He hadn’t expected the question. He continued to massage the second round of shampoo into her hair. He couldn’t lie to her. And if he did, she would find out from someone else. “He’s dead. Shot.”

Andrea didn’t know how to feel having that information floating around in her brain. She hadn’t wanted anyone to die. But she couldn’t say she wasn’t happy he was dead. It was a difficult feeling for her to process. 

It took three shampoos to get all the blood out of the blondes hair. But neither one were complaining. He enjoyed listening to the little moans as he massaged her sore scalp. 

Daryl moved her hair to the side, offering his hand for her to place the wash cloth in. Asking her to trust him with her body. Asking her to trust that he wouldn’t do anything to betray that trust. Reluctantly, Andrea handed him the wash cloth and watched as he added more warm water and body wash to it before brushing it gently against her shoulder. Cleaning the cuts and bite mark that Shane left behind. Wanting to bring the bastard back and kill him all over again. Daryl’s hand massaged her neck. Hoping to lesson the stiffness she would feel in the morning. Running the wash cloth down her back. Washing away the dirt and sweat that she couldn’t reach. Their were scratch marks on her back. Ones that looked as if they hadn’t been treated. She probably hadn’t even realized they were there. 

Andrea froze. Feeling his hands on her naked body brought an automatic jolt of fear through her brain. Every muscle in her body tensing under his hand. Her eyes slamming closed. Her breath coming in short gasps. She tried to remind herself to relax. Tried to force her mind to remember it was Daryl. But she couldn’t. She just saw Shane’s face. Heard his laugh. Felt his hands on her body. She jerked suddenly. Moaning as a sharp pain shot through her hip. 

Daryl pulled his hand away from her, cloth still hanging from his fingers. He had known this was a bad idea. He knew he should have asked Maggie to help her. “Are you okay,” he whispered. Dropping the wash cloth on the shower floor and taking a small step back. Giving her space. Showing her that he wasn’t a threat. 

She glanced behind her, offering a small smile. She hadn’t wanted to feel this way with him. Had thought she could control her emotions. “I’m fine. I think I’m done.”

He grabbed the towel from the basket on the floor and handed it to her. “I can get Maggie if you want to finish.”

Andrea shook her head, taking the towel and covering herself. Not afraid that he would see her body, but afraid he would see the cuts and bruises without the dirt covering them. They were worse than she had originally thought. She was almost shocked that her skin could turned that purple and black in such a short period of time. “No, I’m done.” She tried to smile. Tried to stand. But she couldn’t. Not on her own. She held the towel in place with one hand and offered her other to Daryl. “Can you help me?”

Daryl held out his hand silently. Helping her to stand and walked with her back to the bed. It was a slow walk for the both of them. Andrea struggling to hold up the towel and hold on to Daryl’s arm. He helped her sit slowly onto the bed. He left her for a moment. Gathering her a fresh pair of shorts and one of his shirts that Maggie had obviously gotten from his tent before coming back inside. “Hershel wants to give you a shot before you go to sleep.”

Andrea nodded. Trying to slip her clothes on over the towel. She couldn’t bend over enough to slip the panties over her feet. She moaned as a fresh bout of tears filled her eyes. 

Daryl saw the frustration boiling inside the woman in front of him. Saw the pain she was putting her body through. He offered his hand to her and waited for her to stop her movements. “Let me help.” He dropped to his knees in front of her. Keeping his eyes on the floor. “I won’t look.”

She nodded, standing slowly, finally dropping the towel. Daryl’s eyes remained locked on the floor. He held the shorts for her to step in to. His eyes closed. He could feel her skin beneath his fingertips. He feels her weight on his shoulders as she braces against him and allows him to pull the fabric up her hips. She stands before him with her arms crossed over her chest, covering herself. He stands, holds her gaze, and pulls the shirt Maggie had gotten over her head and let her adjust it on her own. The more he touched her unnecessarily, the more uncomfortable it could make her. The more tense her body would be. 

“I’m gonna get Hershel to give you that shot,” Daryl said as he opened and closed the door behind him. Instead of finding the older doctor, he found a very worried Maggie. She was back on the couch, flipping though the same magazine she had been looking at the first time he came out of the look. The syringe sitting on the couch next to her. She grabbed the syringe her father had filled for her before he left the house. Telling her if he wasn’t back in three hours to give her another shot if she needed it. 

“How is she?” she said, standing from her place on the couch. Reading to do whatever it was that needed to be done. Lori was in with Beth for the night while Dale took care of Carl. The only thing Maggie needed to do was watch over Andrea. 

“She’s okay. You’re daddy said he was gonna give her a shot.” Daryl shifted away from the door. Preferring Andrea not hear him discuss her as if she weren’t capable of making her own decisions. He didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her fury once she was healed enough to fight back with everything she had. And she wouldn’t forget. He had seen it happen on more than one occasion. 

Maggie held up the syringe. Shifting on her feet. She had helped her father give thousands of injections over the course of her life on the farm. She didn’t need to be told what to do. She just needed to be given permission to do it. Everyone trusted Hershel with their medical needs. Not many trusted the young farm girl. “He went to talk to Rick. Said that if it was okay with her, I could give it to her.”

Daryl smiled. Hershel may have wanted to talk to Rick, but he knew that Maggie had almost forced him out the door. She hated not being in that room. She hated knowing that one of their own were hurting so badly. He knew exactly why she was the one waiting for him instead of the experienced doctor. “You just wanna see her.”

Maggie nodded, un-shed tears shinning in her eyes. But she still held on to the syringe that her father had trusted her with. “I’d like to. If that’s okay.”

Daryl nodded. Maggie had already seen the worst. She had been in the room when Andrea was being examined. She had seen every cut, bruise, and scrape. Had held her had during the pelvic examine. Daryl trusted her with Andrea. If you had asked him that a few months ago, he would have told them to keep the two apart. But in the last several weeks, they had been almost inseparable.

He followed Maggie back into the room and sat in the chair while he watched them. Those two were like Thelma and Louise. He wasn’t sure which one could put up a bigger fight. He did know that both were not use to taking no for an answer. That stubbornness has served them well so far. Now, together, they were a force to be reckoned with. The only two women of the group that were loved as much as they were respected. Earning their places along side the men. 

Andrea was curled on her side, facing the door. She sees them come in, but doesn’t respond. She ducks her head. Wanting to hide her face. For once since the end of the world, she was ashamed of how she looked. Ashamed that she allowed a man to take a part of her. To break something deep in her soul. She didn’t want anyone to see her this weak. Didn’t want Maggie to see her so broken. The young woman looked up to her. Followed her. At that moment, Andrea wondered why. 

Maggie sat on the bed be side her. Brushing the hair from her face. Wanting so badly to take the woman’s pain away. She wished she had made Shane suffer more. Wished she had more time with him. But Rick wouldn’t allow it. He wanted it done and over with. There was no discussion with Shane. Maggie had fired one shot into his chest. Stayed until she saw the light fade from his eyes. Wanted to know without a doubt that he was dead. She rubbed a hand down Andrea’s cheek, wiping the tears away. “How ya doin’, hun?” she whispered. 

Andrea shook her head. Tears falling down her face. Her body wanting to curl tighter. Her pelvis felt as if it were on fire. Her abdominal muscles cramping from the trauma. The back of her head was beginning to throb every time she moved her neck. She hadn’t cried in front of Daryl when they were alone. Hadn’t allowed him to see how much pain she was in. But with Maggie, she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her voice was too comforting. Her touches too gentle. “It hurts...” she mumbled between tears. 

Maggie ran a hand along her arm. It wasn’t pit she felt for the woman she had admired since the incident at the barn. It was anger for what was done to her. The pain that was caused by someone they had lived with for several weeks. “I know. I’ve got a shot for ya.”

Andrea nodded. Thanking God for Hershel’s constant pharmacy runs into neighboring towns. They hadn’t needed any medication that they haven’t had available on the farm. She didn’t care if Hershel was a vet. All she cared about was getting rid of the pain. If she could get rid of the pain she could fall asleep. She could forget this nightmare for a little while. 

Maggie was gentle as she slipped the blanket down her body. Pulling the shorts aside gently. “It’s gonna pinch a little.” She slipped the needle into the blondes hip, injecting the clear fluid and withdrawing slowly. “You’ll be asleep in a few minutes.” She turned and glanced at Daryl before focusing on the blonde. “I’ll be on the couch if you need me.” She recapped the needle. Rubbing the blondes hip slowly. 

Andrea felt the drugs beginning to course through her veins. Her body was beginning to relax. Her limbs feeling heavy as she moved to the center of the bed, curling up again. Her thoughts becoming delayed. Her speech slurred. “You need to be with Beth. I’m fine.”

Maggie smiled. Smoothing Andrea’s hair out of her face before walking to the door. “I’ll be on the couch.” Was all she said before she was gone. She would be back to check on her in a few hours. She was a creature of habit. She checked on Beth every night at midnight and then again at three. She would be around to check on their new patient around the same time. 

Daryl slowly approached the bed. Knowing she was almost asleep and not wanting to startle her. The last thing he wanted was for her to fight the medication. She needed to sleep. Needed to let her body heal. But he was afraid to leave her. “Andrea, I’ll be right outside if you need me,” he whispered, as he sat on the side of the bed. 

Andrea rolled over. Her eyes already glazed with sleep, but the fear was still present. All she wanted was to feel protected. To know that no one would hurt her. “Don’t leave,” she whispered, the medication bringing a new level of fear into her brain. She was becoming vulnerable. 

Daryl scratched the back of his neck. Wanting to do the right thing, but didn’t know what the right thing was. If he stayed with her, she could wake up afraid of him. And that would break his heart. But the vulnerability in her eyes. The paleness of her face from god knows what was done to her. He couldn’t leave her. He couldn’t leave her in the room alone. “I’ll stay in the chair.”

She shook her head. Becoming more stubborn. Needing something but not knowing what or how to ask for it. She grabbed his hand. Bringing it to her chest. “Stay here with me.” A few tears falling down her cheek. “Make me feel safe.”

Daryl couldn’t say no. He would have jumped through fire for her if she had asked him to. He pulled the blanket back, slipping into the warm sheets without jostling her and injuring her more. He laid flat on his back. His right arm over his head. He watched her inch closer to him. She didn’t want to ask for more comfort. Didn’t want to beg for someone to stay with her. And he didn’t want her to feel like she had to. He slowly reached for her. Lifting her chin to reveal her tear filled eyes. “Come here, princess,” he whispered. 

Andrea went to him. Burying her face in her chest. Feeling his arms wrap around her. She smelled of him, the feeling of him surrounding her in his protective bubble, calmed her racing heart. His hand stroking her back with the rhythm of his breath. She could feel the medication slowly taking her. She could hear his breath in her ear. Calming her until darkness finally took her.


End file.
